Fan fiction about the The Haunter of the Dark
by Billy Meng
Summary: Why I choose this fiction to write is because I want to imitate his style to write a horror fiction.


Fan fiction about the "The Haunter of the Dark"

On December 8th 1903, the curator of the Museum in Union Mountain City, Dr. Pepper died. When police find him in his bed, he freezes as a stone, his face became azury, and his room felt liked an ice store place. Why his face presented in an unusual twisted expression, doctor believed before he died, the temperature was too cold to make this old man wake up, but he was unable to do anything without lying in his cold, deathly bed waiting for the death coming. All people in this city believed the poor old man forgot to add firewood in to his fireplace caused his death in that snow storm night. However, any caution investigators would not to challenge the "truth" which believes by the common belief. Through his diary which fills with darkness fantasy imagination might tell a different story to us.

For after all, Dr. Pepper is the main curator of the Museum, a night watchman in his museum and an archeologist when he was young. He was devoted himself in to the study in history, mystery and unknown objects which are believed not made by human from all over the world.

But police believe those fantastic imagine full with darkness, chaos and unknown "God" are all related to his work: the main curator of the Museum. He spent too much time in his museum. Those old things made him uncommon just don't like other old people. His diary didn't become a secret in the Police office, but known by the society. Most people believe these words were full of strange fantasy by an old man's imagination, or he wanted to write a book to earn some money for his living after retired from the museum. However, some people believe these words are the truth why this poor old man died in an unusual way. They believed the death for this old man should be related to the black crystal object which is presented in the museum. Even a radical guy robbed it out from the museum and destroyed it by the hammer. This crazy man was sent in to the prison for his not sensible behavior.

Now, maybe we could make these broken, unbelievable, full of an old man's crazy fantasy's daily became an entire fiction. Now, we could study this diary in a more just, objective and carefully way.

This story should start one month ago before the old man's death. In November 11st 1903, an ocean steamship came in to the port in this city. When people got on this ship, they terrified found that nearly all seamen were died; only the captain was still alive. When people send this captain who is nearly died because of hydroponia, hunger and fever cause the exanimation of this captain in to the hospital and made him woke up, this man become crazy. He screaming, catching his face, and tried to attack everyone who wanted to close to him. When people tied him on the bed, give him an injection of tranquilizer, the poor captain could stay on the bed again. But when people tried to ask him what was happened on his ship, he could only speak out a few words which are nonsensical. When people forced him to remember, the medicine would become useless, he turned back to screaming and attacked any people. His face became twisted and his expression on his face fixed mad, fear and blindness. He used eyes with no spirit stared at everyone, just liked a wild animal without any sensible of human. Three days after, when the nurse didn't carful enough to tie him firm on his bed; he used a pencil stick into his throat and ended his life. After inspect by doctor to his body and his ship, they believed all those accident because of the helopyra. They found plasmodium and wigglers in the buckets bottom on their ship. Doctors believed helopyra caused the fever, and the lake of water made them exanimation. All seamen were died because of illness and hydroponia. And why the captain became mad because of the fever make his brain unworkable.

After all these ended, the police went on the ship to check all the things. Except some gold coins, all the things they could found is a black crystal object, which made in a strange modal, a strange trapezohedron. The four-inch seeming sphere turned out to be a nearly black, red-striated polyhedron with many irregular flat surfaces; either a very remarkable crystal of some sort or an artificial object of carved and highly polished mineral matter. Police believe this object those seamen found in an island on the South Pacific Ocean. In their journal, that island is the last place they arrived on the ocean. After they left the island, they died on their way to home.

This black crystal with red-striated object was send to the museum. Dr. Pepper was liked to present those unknown things in his museum. This not classifiable object was really suiting his taste. He never found another crystal object made him fascinated in after he got the Crystal Skull in South America from an explorer. When he put this object in to the glass case in the middle of the museum, he opened all lights to appreciate this beautiful, unbelievable beauty. This crystal object is shining under the light in this glass case, its enigmatic cut style make the light pass through it become brighter. All the people around this showpiece become mad of it. They never saw a crystal could as beautiful as this one, it seems even doesn't looks like a real object exist in this world. Dr. Pepper was really devoted in it. He even wanted to bring this object back to his home, put it on his fireplace to look every day, every moment. He fell in love with it.

While two weeks after the ship arrived and the crystal ball was sent in to the museum, the night watchman asked for a rest on the November 26th, he really needed a good rest because the heavy work. Dr. Pepper generously gives the night watchman a rest at that night. He really wanted to spend his night with his savings in the museum but not sleeping lonely in his room. In his diary, he wrote:"I could wait no long to spend my night in the museum. I nearly got insomnia those days." However, this night he spent in the museum was believed as the main reason why this old man died by this unusual ways. And what wrote in his dairy might be the real describe what he saw and experienced in that unbelievable museum night.

After the 6:00 pm in November 26th, Dr. Pepper didn't go back home but stayed in his office. After the last visitor got out the museum, he went through the museum to insure no one was left in the museum. Then he locked the door of the museum. He cut down the electricity in the museum, checked all windows to make sure all of them were locked. After that, he opened his flashlight, a new thing which invented recently. It could provide light without wire, but the light is really bad because it is not steady. But Dr. Pepper liked to use this thing but not old kerosene lamp. Because this invention wouldn't make smoke, thus those presentations would not be pollution by that black, oily smoke. He depended the unsteady light from the flashlight went back to his office and find a good place to rest on his sofa.

While an hour, or more than one hour passed by, some strange voice, which heard like a monotonous sound from flutes, came out from the hall in the museum. Dr. Pepper woke up, he put on his clothes, went out of his office with his flashlight.

Fan fiction Chapter II When Dr. Pepper opened the door and went out of his office, he felt an untypical cold feeling went through his body. His body started trembling without control. He felt sweat came down from his hair, went through his neck, and disappeared on his back. In his diary when he mentioned this point, he wrote:"I don't want to get out my warm, comfort office, it make me feel bad….If I found who is doing this thing in the Museum hall, I will teach him manner and law by my cane. I promise. " He opened his flashlight; unstable light came out from that small, new technique cylinder, which could light a little area in his way. He needed to walk through a long corridor to arrived at the exhibition hall, then he needed passed the exhibition hall to get the museum hall to find out what made out these flute sounds in this quiet, dark night. While he walking through the corridor, the feeling of cold became much stronger, and when he looking at the place which covered by the darkness, he felt those darkness are creatures, they are alive, they whispering, creeping and staring at him. He felt his leg became fatigued and weak, more and more sweat filled down from his head, and his breath became difficult. He was feared of darkness. When this idea came out from his mind, he shook his head. He knew this museum just like he knew his hands, he could not fear anything in this museum, he believed. After a few minutes, he nearly arrived at the exhibition hall. He opened his flashlight shining on the road to insure he wouldn't knock on something. But when he looked at a woman's marble sculpture, which came from a small church in British, he felt shame in front of this sculpture. This sculpture shows a naked young woman with a real good body. Usually, he saw this sculpture just feel like a great work of art. However, in this night, he felt an unusual impulse to this work. He even came out an absurd mind that he wanted to have sex with his sculpture! When he used his hand tried to touch this work, his mind became blind. We could not know what he really saw in his illusion, but through his diary, we could found some point out which could be a part of truth of Dr .Pepper's death. In the diary he wrote, he felled into an illusion. He found himself standing on a beautiful beach, with shining sunshine, blue sea and tall coconut trees. He remembered this stage should be his memory in Hawaii. When he looked in the sea, he found a woman who is standing in the water. He never saw a woman as beautiful as she. She has brown color skin, black curly hair. When the woman stood in the sea, in Dr. Pepper's mind, it became the most beautiful woman he even seen. Then he walked into the sea, warm water is sounding his feet made he wanted to sleep in the sea. When he got in the front of the woman, he looked at that beautiful face carefully, which couldn't see very clearly because of the sunshine, his view filled with eager. He wanted that woman. The woman also looked at him, the she smiled: "Do you want to come with me?" and she give her hand to Dr. Pepper. Dr. Pepper became giddy, he felt the sun become bigger, he felt the water in his body became boiling. He wanted to put his hand on the woman's hand. But in his mind, there also had another voice which told, no, screaming to him do not trust this creature or he would die. Then he woman start to say again, she opened her moth and said: "Why do not come with me? I would bring you to the place you never being." Dr. Pepper looking at that woman's mouth opened and closed giddied. He couldn't move a finger, because his mind and his body give out two opposite command which make him frozen. However, he saw a strange thing. The hair. Her curly hair is not really curly, but is creeping, like octopus's peristalsis, which is creeping behind her, or its head. He could even saw some small ocean creatures on them. After this terrified observation, his mind and his body became screaming at once and told him go back to the beach as quick as he could. He turned his back, run, screaming, run, run, running, just like a tiger behind him. He fell down on the beach, hot and salt sands got into his eyes, mouth, ears, and then he lose his mind on the beach. After few minutes, or few hours, he woke up, and found him hit on the cold, slick floor in the museum. The flashlight was already run out of energy. All the light he could use is the moon light. When he looking on the ground, he found the women sculpture hit on the ground and became pieces. He got up from the ground, fortunately, he didn't get injured. He used his handcraft washed his face and began to go straight to the exhibition hall with great courage he had when he was young. This experience made him confused but he only thought it related to his lack of sleeping and fearing which make him got hallucination. But In his dairy, he wrote this part with great confused: "I don't know this woman; my brain told me this woman is so beautiful, if I refused her, I could never found a girl as perfect as her. However, my body was screaming, it told me get away from this woman, or I would lose my life. I really don't know why these two opposite idea could appear to me at same time….. Maybe my brain lied to me?" When he arrived the exhibition hall, there is no things happened. All presents were all in their glass cases safely. The main curator of the Museum let out a long sigh of relief. He went to the middle of the glass case; he found his favorite black crystal object is still there, he felt relaxed and satisfied. He stared at this stone satisfied. At this night, this stone showed unusual attraction to him. This stone exerted upon Dr. Pepper an almost alarming fascination. He could scarcely tear his eyes from it, and as he looked at its glistening surfaces he almost fancied it was transparent, with half-formed worlds of wonder within. Into his mind floated pictures of alien orbs with great stone towers, and other orbs with titan mountains and no mark of life, and still remoter spaces where only a stirring in vague blacknesses told of the presence of consciousness and will. Then, he noticed there was a piece of special shadow under the stone, the shadow was so dark just like the chaos in the deep ocean. This piece of shadow liked a big mouth, which sucked all lights from the moon; Dr. Pepper never saw this situation under the daylight from this crystal object. He opened the glass case, and tried to touch this stone. Dr. Pepper felt really bad after he saw and tried to touch the shadow under the crystal object. His felt his brain is screaming. He could not use his normal senses to think, many known shouted are screaming in his head and bring him to the unknown chaos. He could find out where he was, when it was. He only action is lying down on the floor and breathe like a fish on the land. After a while, he felt better, his brain and body recovered, he tried to stand up from the floor by his trembling legs, and he could walk only by touch the wall. When he walked on the way to the museum hall, he found the flute voice became more clearly, he remembered that what he should do is go to the museum hall but not waste time on his presents. He found that the darkness around him become more energetic, yes, in his dairy, he notice when he saw amazing view from that stone, he could feel the darkness is surely creeping in the museum. But at that night, he didn't pay his attention in this situation, he only harried went to the museum hall from the exhibition hall. In his dairy, when he tried to rethink this part of time, he said he got in an anxious feeling which was lack of sensate. All he wanted to do was analysis what happened in the hall and go back to sleep in his warm, comfort office at once. When he finally arrive the Museum hall, he could see nothing. The entire hall was filled by indescribable darkness; all lights were absorbed by this nameless darkness. The flute sound is actually came out from this dark area, he sure. Dr. Pepper tried to grope out a way to get in the darkness by his hand. Once his groping hands encountered a pillar of stone with a vacant top, whilst later he found himself clutching the rungs of a ladder built into the wall, and fumbling his uncertain way upwards towards some region of intenser stench where a hot, searing blast beat down against him. Before his eyes a kaleidoscopic range of phantasmal images played, all of them dissolving at intervals into the picture of a vast, unplumbed abyss of night wherein whirled suns and worlds of an even profounder blackness. He thought of the ancient legends of Ultimate Chaos, at whose centre sprawls the blind idiot god Azathoth, Lord of All Things, encircled by his flopping horde of mindless and amorphous dancers, and lulled by the thin monotonous piping of a demoniac flute held in nameless paws. Then the flashlight fall down from his hand made out big noise waked him sharp report from the outer world broke through his stupor and roused him to the unutterable horror of his position. Anyway, he shrieked aloud, screaming to get the door of the museum, rolling down the stairs. Then, he run down the street which occupied by street lights and fresh air with a mad racing down the street, across a grim, silent city of tall black towers, and back to his own ancient door. On regaining consciousness in the morning he found himself lying on his study floor fully dressed. Dirt covered him, and every inch of his body seemed sore and bruised. When he faced the mirror he saw that his hair was badly scorched while a trace of strange evil odour seemed to cling to his upper outer clothing. It was then that his nerves broke down. Thereafter, lounging exhaustedly about in a dressing-gown, he did little but stared from his west window, shiver at the darkness, and make wild entries in his diary. When people remembered Dr. Pepper from November 26th, he became mad and nervous. He opened his electric light all night long. On December 5th, the electrics company cut down all the energy to insure all wires should be all right before the Christmas; the neighbors of Dr. Pepper fired all his candles and lighted all his Kerosene lamps in his home, his yard, even the street around his room. They found him standing on his roof, screaming and trembling. They called police and doctor, they tied him on his bad, give him an injection of tranquilizer, the old man could finally stayed in his bed, quietly. In December 7th evening, the weather report said there would be a heavy snow storm, noticed all people went back home early that night. From Dr. Pepper's dairy, before he went to sleep at 9 o'clock p.m., he still wrote down his words on the book. "I could feel the darkness is coming….I know you are coming." "Trouble with memory. I see things I never knew before. Other worlds and other galaxies... Dark... The lightning seems dark and the darkness seems light... " "I could see hill and Pyramids…. It must be the storm caused on my retina…." "I need sleep! What am I scaring? Shining Trapezohedron just an art work!" "I can't feel myself… I'm Darkholme Van Pepper…. I'm in my room….I'm tied….I need rest…" "I could small strange taste….You could not cheat me again! I would close all the light!" "Goodnight." 


End file.
